


Hamster's Confession

by VoicelessCarat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Love Confessions, M/M, silly hamster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicelessCarat/pseuds/VoicelessCarat
Summary: The way hamster confess his love.





	Hamster's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> tags and summary are hard to write. I'm still not use to how ao3 works.  
> This one shot was really random.

 

[Jihoon’s studio]

Soonyoung    : Hoonie~ Hoonie~ Do you prefer dark chocolate or white chocolate?

Jihoon           : No preference.

Soonyoung    : Hoonie~ Hoonie~ Do you like hydrangea ?

Jihoon           : Don’t hate it.

Soonyoung    : Hoonie~ Hoonie~ What do you think about peony?

Jihoon           : No comment.

Soonyoung    : Hoonie~ Hoonie~ What...

Jihoon           : WHAT?! If you planned to give me something just hand it over. Stop                                             

                       going in and out of my room !!

 

A few minutes after Soonyoung left his room, he come back in again but this time with a huge bunch stuff. Before he could register what Soonyoung had brought, the later shove everything to him and quickly ran out of the room. Jihoon place everything on his table to be analyse. There’s a bouquet of flowers. It consists of blue hydrangea and light pink peony wrap in serenity wrapping paper and rose quartz ribbon. Really?? Out of everything, he just had to get him flowers. Its romantic but had he ever thought that the flowers will not last long and it's such a waste of money. There’s also a few boxes of chocolate with various flavor from classic to fruit flavor. Seriously what the hell is that hamster thinking. Even though Jihoon was complaining inside, but he still open one of the box and ate a heart shape chocolate. Then he found another box which has nothing to do with chocolate. It was an accessory box. He found a pair of matching necklace. They both have a simple design but the gem in the middle has a mixture of rose quartz and serenity, just like the colour of the sky. There’s also two ticket for the latest Avenger movie which unfortunately he had watched with Vernon, guess the other didn’t know. He also found a couple mugs where one has a sleeping cat design and another a playful hamster design. It must be custom design cause where on earth you will find an odd pair of couple mug. Seeing all these items, Jihoon starts to wonder is Soonyoung plan to coming in and out of his room to ask for each item. He walk out of his room only to find the rest of the gang were sitting around the living room, all looking at him away from the television.

 

Jihoon        : Where is he?

 

Everyone immediately point at the next room which is the noisiest room as the gag trio stay together. Jihoon didn’t even spare to knock and push open the door. He immediately spotted a big lump on Soonyoung’s bed.

 

Jihoon           : Are you gonna hide in there forever?

Soonyoung    : Hm...emm..mmm...emm...hm

Jihoon           : Stupid hamster…

Jihoon           : If you don’t ask me out properly, I’ll just ask someone out and give

                      them  the gifts.

Soonyoung    : No~ Hoonie~ you can’t!!

 

Soonyoung jumped up from the bed and hug the other.

 

Soonyoung    : Hoonie~

Jihoon            : Well? Stop giving me the puppy look and finish what you started.

Soonyoung     : Hoonie~ Will you...would you...you know… like hang out for coffee or

                        maybe … go to somewhere.. do something….

Jihoon            : God! You sucks at this. Where did the over hyperactive hamster

                         went? Just fxxxing ask me to be your boyfriend!!

Soonyoung     : HOONIE! WOULD YOU MARRY ME?!!!

Jihoon            : WHAT?! Hell No! We are not even at that stage yet!! YOU IDIOT!!

 

Outside of the room there are 10 people stacking on top of each other trying to stick their ear at the door.

 

Jeonghan        : Aish~ What is that hamster doing?

Seungcheol     : They might not be able to date even after 10 years.

Jisoo               : You guys know Soonyoung, he just too nervous.

Jun                 : Hoshi fighting!

Wonwoo         : This is more interesting than any drama.

Seokmin         : Ahahahahahaha!!!

Mingyu           : After all that effort of preparing gifts and pestering us for advice.

Myungho        : This hyung is really pathetic went come to these thing.

Seungkwan     : AISH!! What is this hyung doing??!! Might as well let me do it for him!

Vernon           : Hyungs, are you sure we should eavesdrops on them?

Chan, the youngest and the only one chilling in front of the television. He snack on the potato chips and sending a despise look at his hyungs.

Chan              : Why can’t I have at least one hyung with normal dignity?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. You words of encouragement may drive me to write more.


End file.
